


Amanecer

by OrangePortal24



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Deaton sabe todo, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski Mpreg, Derek tiene que dejar de ser un tonto hombre lobo, M/M, Magia, Omega Stiles Stilinski
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-30 12:55:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8533891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrangePortal24/pseuds/OrangePortal24
Summary: Stiles no podía manejar la situación el solo el necesitaba ayuda el necesitaba a Derek





	

-¿Como fue que paso?- dijo el alguacil Stiliski levantándose abruptamente del sofá -¡El es un hombre!- esta vez señalando a Stiles .Deaton estaba sentado escuchando al alguacil con toda la seriedad posible .  
Hace 3 años que el alguacil Stilinski supo que su tan querida ciudad era habitada por mas que solo personas y animales , Deaton trato de explicarle paso a paso tratando de suavizar la noticia , Derek junto con toda su manada estaban en las afueras de la mansión Hale , cuando el alguacil stilinski comenzó a creer en los hombres lobo ; tiempo después la señora Mccall fue consciente de que su propio hijo había recibido una mordida y este había dejado de ser una persona cualquiera , los Argent sabían que esto era un peligro ellos decían “no puedes ir gritando por la ciudad de que eres un hombre lobo “ ellos tendrían que encargarse del “problemita”.  
-Señor Stilinski por favor mantenga la calma todo tiene una explicación – dijo Deaton  
-Papa´ yo .. – Stiles bajo la mirada y sus manos comenzaron a jugar nerviosamente mientras el trataba de contener las lágrimas , el podía sentir el picor en sus ojos .  
-Señor Stilisnki permítame explicarle esto …… es un poco complicado- dijo deaton rascando su sien  
-Oh claro que tienes que explicarme esto ¿Cómo es que mi hijo de 17 años esta embarazado de un hombre lobo?-  
-Derek lo eligió como su parejera Stiles es un omega – dijo Deaton –Derek lo ha marcado –  
……………………………………………………………..8 meses después ………………………………………..  
Stiles corría lo más rápido que podía aunque su vientre hinchado apenas le permitía correr él se esforzó todo lo que pudo, Gerard había dado la orden a sus fieles seguidores de acabar con la plaga , Scott se quedó atrás junto con Isaac que había creado una distracción para proteger a Stiles , el corría por la vida de sus hijos no nacidos .  
Stiles tuvo que parar a tomar un pequeño descanso, fuertes punzadas comenzaban a rodear su vientre el se apoyó sobre un árbol clavando sus dedos sobre la corteza de este – TSK Vamos chicos este no es un buen momento – dijo con un susurro Stiles sobando su vientre ; la noche había caído y con ella una fuerte tormenta , pequeñas gota de lluvia comenzaban “este no es mi día “ pensó Stiles quien había sido amenazado constantemente por los Argent , él sabía que Allison aria lo posible por cambiar las ideas de sus padre , pero el plan no funciono la noticia llego a los oídos de Gerard “ un chico dará a luz a los hijos de un hombre lobo “ Gerard no tardo mucho para reunir a sus más fieles seguidores e ir en caza de Stiles .  
Derek había desaparecido hace dos noches después de una pelea con Stiles y ahora el chico estaba solo corriendo por su vida y la de sus bebes.  
Un disparo se escuchó a lo lejos y eso hizo a Stiles reaccionar como si fuera una advertencia de que algo peor se acercaba la lluvia comenzó a caer con fuerza , Stiles comenzó nuevamente a correr rogándole a todos los Dioses que sus amigos estuvieran bien , otra punzada invadió a Stiles haciéndolo doblarse del dolor y parar de golpe dejándose caer de rodillas , pudo sentir el calor que invadía sus piernas – Mierda ..mmh tsk- Stiles sabía que sus hijos nacerían pronto el necesitaba encontrar un lugar seguro  
-No te pares debajo de los árboles en una tormenta Stiles- se regañó así mismo mientras pensaba donde refugiarse , volver a la ciudad sería peligroso y regresar por donde vino sería peor él no tenía intenciones de dejarle las cosas tan fáciles a Gerard “Maldito viejo loco” pensó Stiles sintiendo una nueva punzada -¿Dónde estás Derek..?- Stiles comenzaba a moverse cada vez más lento forme fue avanzando más dentro del bosque el dolor fue aumentando.  
-Bien Stiles …mhm piensa en un plan … vamos piensa …..- lo único que cruzo por su mente en ese momento fue la vieja mansión Hale pero sabía que si Gerard lo encontraba hay seria su fin .  
Pronto tuvo una idea, le quedaban muy pocas cenizas de montaña, Deaton le había explicado que podía funcionar para crear una barrera contra hombres lobos, pero sabiéndolas ocupar correctamente formarían una barrera que lo ocultaría de cualquier mal. Stiles siempre cargaba con un saco pequeño de ceniza por si lo llegara a necesitar.  
-Bien aquí vamos chicos ..- dijo Stiles escogiendo un árbol grueso, él sabía que sería peligroso pero en un bosque rodeado de solo arboles no tenía otra opción, tomo un puño generoso de cenizas y acunando su vientre con su otra mano comenzó a hacer un circulo lo bastante amplio susurro un encantamiento de protección y pronto una barrera luminosa se levantó dejándolo a el dentro casi como si fuera una cúpula - ¡ Si funciono! – dijo alegremente Stiles pronto su felicidad se convirtió en miedo al sentir un dolor intenso en su parte baja –MHMmm p-pronto le daré las gracias a Deaton..- Stiles se quitó su camisa y dejo solo su playera blanca , desabrocho sus pantalones y pronto se encontraba sujetándose de la corteza del árbol  
-Mmmm esto sería más fácil si estuvieras Derek – dejo escapar algunas lágrimas Stiles empujaba con todo su ser pero era difícil dar a luz y mantener una barrera , -Aaaaa mmmm joder – Stiles pudo sentir a su primer hijo descender, la corteza del árbol crujió cuando stiles empujo un poco más , el primer bebé salió , Stiles rápidamente lo acuno en sus brazos era una niña –je eres hermosa – dijo Stiles respirando con dificultad ,la niña tenía una cabecita repleta de mechones negros y sus piel a pesar de estar cubierta por la sangre se podían distinguir lunares pequeños , pronto otra oleada de dolor lo invadió esta ves acuno a su bebé en su pecho y recargo la espalda contra el árbol Stiles se sentía mareado pero él tenía que ser fuerte –¡Mmmhmm TSK Derek!- grito Stiles dando un último empujón su segundo bebé era un niño de cabello claro como el de el y dos pequeños lunares en su brazo izquierdo , cubrió a ambos niños con su camisa aunque eso no era de gran ayuda ya que la mayor parte de su ropa estaba mojada por la lluvia , los llantos de los bebé eran fuertes pero cuando Stiles los comenzó a arrullar se tranquilizaron y solo se podían escuchar pequeños hipos –diablos son adorables ……yo…l-lo l-amento …- dijo Stiles llorando , la barrera comenzó a ceder la fuerza que el tenia pronto comenzó a desvanecerse ambos niños descansaban sobre el pecho de Stiles , el ya no tenía fuerzas para levantarse sus piernas eran débiles y el olor a sangre era potente .  
Reposo su nuca contra el árbol mientras sentía las gotas de lluvia rosar su piel estaba muy cansado  
-Mira mira lo que la tormenta trajo – dijo Gerard , esto hizo saltar a Stiles quiso levantarse pero sus piernas se negaron a reaccionar ya fuera por el cansancio o por el miedo , Stiles pudo notar una herida en el hombro de Gerard esa herida era similar a la que hacen las flechas eso quiere decir que Allison también estaba luchando .  
-D-déjalos en paz …. Son ..¡SON TAN SOLO UNOS BEBES!- dijo Stiles protegiendo a sus hijos  
-No no no , lo lamento mi querido chico pero ellos son una plaga – dijo burlonamente Gerard apuntando con una escopeta –¿Últimas palabras?- dijo Gerard  
-Eres un maldito hijo de puta…- dijo Stiles abrazando con fuerza a sus hijos  
-Mmm me imagine que dirías eso - dijo Gerard accionando el gatillo Stiles cerró los ojos con fuerza y un estruendo se escuchó una parte de la corteza del árbol salió en varias direcciones y Gerard se encontraba en el suelo inconsciente cubierto por el lodo .  
Stiles abrió lentamente sus ojos solo para encontrarse con Derek –Te dije maldito que no tocarías a mis hijos – Dijo Derek mostrando sus ojos rojos y colmillos  
-¡Derek!- Stiles llamo una gran felicidad inundo su pecho –Maldita sea Derek donde carajos estabas-  
-No es momento para pelear Stiles- dijo Derek suspirando acercándose a Stiles -¿Estas bien?- pregunto Derek haciendo a un lado uno de los mechones del cabello de Stiles  
-Estamos bien…- dijo Stiles dejando ver a sus dos pequeños paquetes rosados, el estruendo del arma los había alterado  
-Son perfectos …..lo hiciste muy bien Stiles- dijo Derek pasando su dedo índice sobre las pequeñas manitas  
-Claro que son perfectos soy yo quien los tuvo todo este tiempo puf- dijo Stiles a pesar de su cansancio el todavía tenía fuerzas para gastar una pequeña broma, el miro a Derek y pudo ver su cara de preocupación –no es verdad tonto hombre lobo …. También lo hiciste bien …- dijo Stiles  
-¿Dónde estabas?- pregunto Stiles  
-Ayudando a los demás – dijo Derek  
Pronto llego el alguacil Stilinski y pudieron detener a Gerard y a sus subordinados, el alguacil celebro Asus nietos con felicidad y lloro al ver a su hijo seguro .  
………………………………………3 años después………………………  
Era muy temprano en la mañana cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió se escuchaban las pequeñas pisadas de pies descalzos sobre el suelo de madera  
-shss no hagan ruido – dijo Derek abriendo las mantas para dejar entrar a dos niños pequeños Laura Hale Stiliski y Pedro Hale Stiliski  
-Papi como sabias que éramos nosotros, casi ni hicimos ruido - dijo la pequeña niña acorrucándose a un costado de su padre  
-Es porque tu padre lo sabe todo – dijo Stiles estirándose mientras soltaba un gran bostezo -¿Ya es de mañana?-  
-Podemos dormir un rato más si quieres – dijo Derek -¿Qué opinan chicos?- pregunto a sus dos hijos ocultos bajo las mantas  
-siiiiiii- ambos niños se acomodaron a forma de que sus dos padres los abrazaran en medio de la cama  
-Te amo – dijo Derek – Y yo a ti gran lobo tonto -


End file.
